Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate
Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate (無双OROCHI2 アルティメット) is a third re-release and sequel of Warriors Orochi 3 which continues from the original game's good ending. Akihiro Suzuki returns as the producer and Youji Noda is director. The Premium Box includes a complete soundtrack set for the Warriors Orochi series, CD sized character stickers of the entire playable cast, and postcards for the original characters designed by Akihiro Yamada. Pre-order bonuses will be a downloadable serial code for Halloween costumes and postcards for Kaguya, Mitsunari Ishida, and Zhao Yun. These characters were the most popular ones of the three series chosen by my GAMECITY users in a poll. First print purchases come with a downloadable serial code for DEAD OR ALIVE 5 Ultimate which unlocks collaboration costumes for Kasumi, Momiji, and Ayane. Changes *Everyone has been tweaked to play slightly different than the original game a la Warriors Orochi 2. The maximum level cap is 100 instead of 99; stock experience is capped at 999,999 as opposed to 99,999. Character growth is influenced by weapon enhancements and character parameters, meaning that even maximum leveled characters can still be altered to a degree. Upon maximizing a character's level, players can reset them for permanent stat bonuses up to three times. *All members in a player's team can fight on the field simultaneously by tapping the down button. *Each character is given a second personal skill that contributes to the team's overall stats. *"Triple Rush", a stronger variation of Switch Combos, launches foes into the air for greater combo freedom. It is easier to cancel attacks using this skill. Unique versions are triggered by performing the attack using a specific set of characters, with more than 50 team combinations available. *"Midair Tie Up Action" is a new aerial R1 attack which drains a portion of the Musou gauge to use. The action performed is reliant on the user's type (Power, Speed, Technique, Wonder). **Technique types have a new ability: press while being attacked to shift behind the opponent. *Two players can activate their teams' Musou to have all six characters attack with a special energy effect. This is called "Shin Musou Burst". *''Dynasty Warriors 8's'' version of horse whistling is present. Press up on the directional pad to use it. *Characters can now carry four to six items instead of two. The two extra slots are unlocked at level 100. A separate slot is available for saddles. New items are in the game. *New five-star weapons and unique "mystic weapons" for the entire cast can be acquired by completing specific requirements within Story or Free Mode. New weapon attributes are available. The limit cap for crystals is 999. *The maximum K.O. count is now 10,000. *A Samurai Warriors 3-like color editor is available to customize characters' appearances. Unlocked by clearing the final chapter, this feature is restricted to non-downloadable costumes. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes and weapons. Save data and DLC from Warriors Orochi 3 can be transferred to Ultimate; PS Vita users will need to repurchase previous DLC. Modes The modes in the original game and Hyper's Duel Mode return with the following changes. Story Mode Four new chapters are added to this entry which highlight two major story arcs: *'The Tale of the Latter Day' - Takes place after Hydra's defeat. *'The Tale of the Former Day' - Explains Orochi's origins. Various new side stories for the playable cast are also included. These stories showcase characters who had few appearances in the main story arc. Unlimited Mode A new addition focusing on a five man team. The overall goal is to have these characters survive various trials in order to escape a multi-leveled dungeon; if a character within the players' team perishes, players may choose to wait for their natural resurrection or proceed onwards to the next level without them. Players cannot save until they have completed at least one level and difficulty gradually increases based on their progression. Co-op within this mode has two players control two characters within a single team with the freedom to swap with a single button tap; unused members are controlled by the AI. Players may select a designated team formation for their party. Effects for this ability are reliant on the party's character and composition, but players generally gain special bonuses or techniques when these formations are activated by at least three characters in their team. Certain techniques may yield different effects when used together. "Dragon spots" are scattered within each map, and they can either restore health, provide buffs, or warp the party to a different part of the map. Weapons, levels, and experience earned within this mode can be kept for other modes. An option to further strengthen weaponry can be accessed via rare materials collected from treasure chests throughout the battlefield. These chests may be laden with various traps. Materials can also be earned by completing missions given by a female mystic at the main camp. This mode also contains exclusive items and weapon attributes not seen anywhere else. Shin Musou Battlefields A renewal of the Musou Battlefields feature. Warriors now cost nothing to change, and in-battle quotes and notifications can be customized by players. Characters The entire cast from Hyper and Xu Shu will appear with the following new additions. *Tamamo *Yinglong *A younger Nezha *Kyubi no Kitsune *Hundun *Kasumi from Dead or Alive 5 *Sterkenburg Cranach from Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland *Sophitia Alexandra from Soulcalibur IV Trophies Related Media Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate is conducting an Online Campaign. During this time players who access and play the game online across the various PlayStation consoles will receive special bonuses. External Links *Official Japanese site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games